A Promise Between Father and Son
by MelaineScarlett
Summary: While the Potters and Weasleys were talking on Platform 9 3/4 during the Epilogue in DH, what was happening on the other side of the platform with the Malfoys? Follows Rose and Scorpius' first days at Hogwarts. Please read and review!
1. A Promise Between Father and Son

Scorpius Malfoy could hardly believe it when he and his father arrived at Platform 9 ¾ that sunny, September First morning. When he and his father's trek across the platform ended, Scorpius stopped the cart carrying his school trunk and owl cage near the magnificent scarlet train that was steaming and heaving as it prepared to carry him and his fellow Hogwarts students away to the enchanted school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Now Scorpius, be sure to pay attention to your professors and make sure you take adequate notes. Merlin knows that was my downfall when I was at school," his father, Draco Malfoy, advised with a slight nostalgic smile.

Scorpius nodded to his father, trying to seem attentive when in reality he was just too fascinated by various activities occurring on the platform to truly paying attention.

"And Scorpius, don't worry too much about the sorting ceremony. If I had to put galleons on it, I would bet you'll be in Slytherin, but with all the changes that have been occurring at Hogwarts in the past couple of years, who knows." Draco cleared his throat, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "But, you know…erm…whichever house you are sorted into, I'll… uh… still, you know, be… proud," Draco forced out with a smile plastered so hard on his face Scorpious honestly wondered if his father was in physical pain.

"I know dad. That's probably the two millionth time you've said that since I received my letter back in May." Scorpius reminded his father as innocently as possible while hiding his amusement.

His father seemed flustered, his pale skin almost seeming to obtain a slight pink hue. "Right, well I just want to make sure you… erm…you know, understand that."

Draco cleared his throat once again, "Now, don't forget to speak with-"

His father stop speaking without warning, as his something across the platform caught his attention, dragging his gaze away from his son. Curious to see what distracted his father, Scorpius followed his father's gaze, scanning the crowd until he stopped on a large group of people standing by the other end of the train.

They all seemed to be related for the most part, based on the similar pattern of red-coloured hair, but Scorpius also spotted a few brunettes mixed in with the gingers. The adults all seemed to be about his father's age, give or take a few years. Scorpius also counted four children in the group- no five, Scorpius amended as a fifth boy joined the crowd. He stood there observing them and wondered which of them would be his fellow first years at Hogwarts.

All of them, children and adults, were talking amicably amongst each other until one of the red-headed adults looked over towards Scorpius and his father, as if feeling their stare.

Scorpius watched as the tall red-headed man's eyebrows, first lift in surprise and then furl with suspicion. Looking away from Scorpius and his father, the man nudged a dark-haired man in order to grab his attention. The second man, whose back had previously been facing Scorpius and Draco, now turned to also stare at them, but with more curiosity than the red-head's suspicion.

Scorpius' gaze swung back to his father just in time to see him nod in slight greeting to the group of people who were watching them from the other side of the train station.

"Dad, who are those people?"

Draco took a deep breath and drew his gaze away from his childhood rivals to turn towards his son.

"That would be Harry Potter, along with his friends and family- namely Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Well, I guess that would be Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter now." He corrected more to himself than to Scorpius.

The eleven year old boy turned back to look at the two families, observing them more closely. He of course had heard the overall history of Harry Potter and the downfall of Voldemort, but other than the general story, the golden trio was rarely mentioned in his home. His parents, especially his father, seemed happy to leave the past as just that- the past, and focus more on the here and now.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, trying to observe the infamous Harry Potter more closely in both curiosity and reluctant admiration. He wondered what that must have been like- facing someone as evil and powerful as Voldemort.

Suddenly Scorpius felt someone watching him, almost as closely as he was watching Harry Potter. Lowering his gaze, he finally landed on the source-a curly, red-headed girl who was one of the children standing within the Potter and Weasley posse. Having seen Scorpius staring so bluntly, the girl's own eyes were narrowed with mild suspicion and questioning.

Scorpius felt his father's hand on his shoulder, turning him gently away from the large group. Kneeling down in order to be eye-level with his son, Draco took another deep breath.

As gently as possible Draco said, "Scorpius, I want you to promise me something. I want you to be sure to stay away from anyone with the surname Potter or Weasley."

Frowning with curiosity, Scorpius started to question his father.

"Just wait Scorpius," Draco softly halted his son. "It's just that we went to school together- all of us. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and myself. We were all at Hogwarts at the same time," Draco paused in a sigh.

"A lot happened back then. Much of the blame falls on me and my family, but Potter and his friends were not always blameless either." Shaking his head he continued, "There's just bad history there, especially with Hermione," He said, subtly motioning towards to the bushy-haired brunette with a head nod.

Seeing Scorpius' questioning look, Draco attempted to explain. "Let's just say there was an incident during the war with her and your great-aunt Bellatrix that I'm sure is not remembered lightly in their family nor will exactly encourage friendly feelings between you and their children.

"Knowing Potter and Weasley, they have probably kept their kids very well informed on the past and that means they won't take kindly to anyone related to me." Draco sighed apologetically. "I just don't want you paying for my mistakes. So please, just promise me you'll steer clear of the lot of them. Okay?"

Scorpius nodded although still confused and more than a little curious, "Yea, sure dad. I promise."

"Good. Now," His father changed the subjected, shifting away from the talk of the past, "make sure to send an owl after the sorting ceremony, when you're all set up in your dormitory."

As his father continued to talk to Scorpius, reminding him to keep out of trouble and to be sure to pay extra attention in Transfiguration- "that was always a challenging one for myself,"- Scorpius however found his gaze being drawn back to the curly red-haired girl.

Her parents were talking to her as well. Probably offering similar warnings and advice as his father was giving him, Scorpius thought with slight amusement.

As he stared he took in her features. She was pale- not as pale as him, but still very fair skinned. She had freckles-not so many that it made her skin look pock-marked, but more like a light dusting. When she smiled in reply to something her red-headed father said, Scorpius observed two dimples- one on each side of her straight, but large-toothed smiled. And then, of course, there was her red hair in all its bushy abundance, Scorpius thought with a smile. Even if his father hadn't informed him that she was a Weasley, that red hair was evidence enough of her genealogy. However, the more closely he looked at her, Scorpius realised that her hair wasn't actually red-red, but more brown-red; auburn seemed to be an appropriate word for it. Scorpius had never seen hair quite like it before.

Scorpius was too far away from her to clearly make out the colour of her eye and couldn't stop himself from trying to guess what colour they would be. Possibly a shade of hazel that matched the hints of brown in her hair, Scorpius mused to himself.

"Scorpius?"

Roused from his thoughts, Scorpius looked back towards his father and saw him wearing an expression of apprehension. "You will remember your promise, won't you?" he asked almost pleadingly, obviously having seen his son starring so intently at the Weasley girl.

"Of course Dad. I promise." Scorpius reassured his father, all the while mentally reminding himself not to look over at the red-head again.

If his father didn't think it would be good for him to be friends with her, then he wouldn't, Scorpius reminded himself with a definitive nod. Scorpius was perceptive enough to realise that his father was not exactly the most highly thought of wizard in England, but despite whatever went on in the past Scorpius highly regarded his father and his opinion. No matter what anyone else thought or said, Scorpius knew that his father deeply cared about him and only wanted what was best for him.

With this in mind he pushed the red-haired girl out of his thoughts and resigned himself to the reality that he would never speak to her, let alone get close enough to her to discover the colour of her eyes.

After one more final, slightly awkward hug, Scorpius finished saying good-bye to his father and made his way towards the scarlet-coloured train, determined to avoid any Potters or Weasleys at all costs.

After seating himself and his belongings in an empty compartment, Scorpius suddenly realised that blue eyes would compliment her auburn hair much more. Yes, a bright, sky blue seems right, Scorpius decided with a smile- only to frown with frustration having realised where his thoughts had wondered once again.

Maybe keeping this promise was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	2. Keeping a Promise

*Authors Note: So I finally added a second part to my oneshot. Please review and let me know what you think! I will probably try to write more depending on the response I get with this second chapter, but nothing is definite yet. Thank you though for your reviews on the first chapter- they are really appreciated!

*Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the amazing creator of the genius that is Harry Potter; I'm just having fun with her creations.

* * *

"Bye! See you at Christmas!" Rose Weasley excitedly called out to her parents and other relatives remaining on Platform 9 ¾.

"Rose, let's go! The train's already moving and we still haven't found a compartment!" Albus Potter anxiously urged his cousin Rose.

Rose, extracting her head from the train window, turned calmly to her cousin and picked up her trunk. "Alright Albus, I'm coming. You really need to relax- we'll find somewhere to sit."

As Rose began to walk through the train car she shook her head and laughed to herself. Albus was a wreck he was so nervous. Sure she had some nerves when they arrived at the platform, but now she was mostly excited. Meanwhile Albus was borderline neurotic.

"Here's a compartment that still has room." Albus motioned to a compartment on the right that Rose had missed.

As she slid open the door she saw that there was one lone student residing in the compartment. It was the pale, blonde boy from the platform. The one her dad and Uncle Harry had been talking about-Scorpius Malfoy. The boy looked up when they opened the compartment door, but then immediately he turned his head back forward and fixed his gaze on the upholstery of the seat across from him.

_Well that's strange_, Rose thought. She had seen him staring quite intently at her family on the platform and she had been unsure what to make of it- or him. His interest in her family wasn't too unusual; people have always paid her family especial attention to her family, but from him it had just been different. However, despite his intense curiosity earlier on the platform, now it seemed like he barely even wanted to look at them.

"Hello!" Rose said with a smile trying to get the boy's attention. "You're Scorpius, right? Do you mind if we join you?"

Scorpius' eyes flickered to Rose almost in surprise, but instead of answering his pale brow furled and he simply stared at them.

Unnerved by the lack of response, Albus spoke up. "Sorry, we thought this compartment was empty." Then in a murmured to Rose, "Let's just go find someplace else."

"Why? There's plenty of room here, Albus." Rose replied, not even attempting to match Albus' hushed tone. "You don't mind, do you?" She turned back to Scorpius with a smile.

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then in a clear voice replied. "Actually I think it would be better if you listened to your friend and found someplace else to sit."

Rose was speechless for a moment, shocked by the cool tone of his voice as he shunned them. She stared at Scorpius, wondering why he was being so rude. She was just being friendly, trying to make a friend on the first day of school. And he was acting like he'd rather adopt a blast-ended skrewt than associate with them!

"You'd rather sit in here all by yourself than have us join you?" Her voice was quickly rising as her Weasley temper started to get the better of her.

"See Rose, let's just go. You heard your Dad- he's a Malfoy." Albus reminded her.

Rose quickly turned accusingly to Albus. "And you, Albus, heard what my mum said about not letting that turn us against each other. We can't let old prejudices influence us, Albus."

"But he doesn't even want us here! Do you?" Albus now looked back at Scorpius who, again, paused and then replied.

"No. I don't."

"Exactly! So we'll just be on our way." All about maintaining the peace, Albus turned and picked up his trunk. However when he looked back at Rose, he discovered that she had not moved to leave. Instead she was now staring at Scorpius with that stubborn glint in her eye which Albus unfortunately had seen one too many times before.

"This is ridiculous! You don't even know us!" Rose's continued, her voice becoming more bitter and sarcastic. "Oh, but I'm sure your stupid father told you all about us! And of course you're not going to even bother actually getting to know us, because if you did you'd see for yourself that everything your father told you was just a bunch of rubbish!"

Scorpius was back to staring at the upholstery of the seat across from him with a bored expression, but Albus thought he saw a faint blush colouring his pale face.

"Well fine! We're obviously better off not having you as our friend. Don't worry, we're leaving- wouldn't want us 'half-bloods' and 'blood traitors' to contaminate your compartment!" Rose spat out her final word and then picked up her trunk in a huff.

"Rose!" Albus exclaimed in surprised that Rose had taken the row that far.

Scorpius must have also been surprised because he suddenly spoke up in defense.

"I never said anything about bloodlines. You did. Just remember that." He calmly warned.

Rose felt her face turning red. Maybe she did take that a bit too far. But still, he was the one who was being so rude in the first place!

Lifting her chin up high to hide any regrets she might be feeling, Rose sent Scorpius one last seething look and then walk out of the train compartment.

Albus glanced at Rose's retreating back and then back to Scorpius feeling slightly sorry for the bloke, knowing from experience what it was like to be on the receiving end of Rose's wrath. Awkwardly nodding in good-bye, Albus turned and followed Rose out.

"What happened to 'not letting prejudices influence us?'" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, as the duo moved to find a new compartment.

"Shut it, Al." Rose gritted out, still trying to calm herself.

Rose paused for a minute reflecting on the spectacle she just made of herself. She did sort of let her tempter run away from her. She had to work on that, Rose thought guiltily. But he had been so rude! Who acts so unapproachable on their first day of school?

Scorpius Malfoy- that's who! Who did he think he was, acting all high and mighty like that anyway? Did he actually think he could treat people that way?

Well, she was definitely making a promise to stir clear of Scorpius Malfoy from now on.

Rose gave a humorless snort and thought sarcastically about what a brilliant start this was to her first year at Hogwarts_._

* * *

Scorpius let out a deep breath as he watched Rose Weasley and her bespectacled companion exit the train compartment.

Rose. Well, now he had a name for the face, Scorpius thought with a humorless laugh. Of all the people who could have walked into his compartment, it had to be the exact people he'd promised his father to avoid. He looked out the train window at the country scenery speeding by, as he thought back on the unexpected and confusing encounter with Rose and Albus.

When the duo had walked in, Scorpius could hardly contain his surprise and, as much as he hated to admit it, pleasure.

But then he'd remembered his promise just in time, and purposefully forced his gaze away from the red-haired girl and onto the empty seat in front of him trying to appear bored and aloof. Although Scorpius was fairly confident he only succeeded in appearing extremely daft and strangely interested in upholstery.

Of course then his entire standoffish façade was ruined when she said his name. In retrospect it didn't seem that impossible that she knew his name, but in the moment it caused him to completely freeze as though someone had hit him with a Body-Bind curse.

But what shocked him even more than her knowing his name was what she was asking—she wanted to sit with him? At first he'd been immediately put on guard thinking it was a trap and any minute the two were going to abandon their friendly pretense and attack him. From what his father was saying they were supposed to hate him.

But then she continued talking to him with that smile that oozed sincerity, and Scorpius began to wonder if maybe she really did want to sit with him. And for a moment he'd nearly said yes- and not a begrudging yes, but an enthusiastic one followed by an offer to share some treats from the trolley with them.

But then he pictured his father's face filled with so much guilt and worry. No, they couldn't be friends. He had made a promise. And so, somehow, in a calm and slightly cold voice he told them to sit somewhere else.

Scorpius fought back a laugh thinking back to the reaction she'd had to his answer. Her entire face became bright red and her bushy, auburn hair seemed to inexplicably become even bushier as if her heated emotions were creating a cloud of humidity encompassing her body. Sitting there watching her, he'd felt himself fighting back a smile.

But that smile had quickly vanished when her cousin spoke up again.

_He's a Malfoy._

That phrase had seemed to echo, ricocheting off of the widows of the compartment and reiterating over and over within the walls of his mind.

His father had been right. They didn't see him as a fellow student or a prospective friend. They saw him as a Malfoy; just another in a long line of death eaters. They wouldn't ignore the past, even if Scorpius and his father did.

But then Rose said something that had shocked and confused him. _We can't let old prejudices influence us._

He had just sat their digesting this when he had heard the boy- Albus, he recalled- asking Scorpius if he wanted them there. And Scorpius took a moment to take in the situation.

Rose's comment about prejudice had given him a glimmer of hope. Even if Albus and all the rest of their family saw him as just a Malfoy, maybe Rose was different. Maybe they could be friends. But, what if he was wrong about Rose and this simply ended in more problems? Was it really worth it?

And even if she was different than her family, it didn't matter, he reminded himself. He'd made a promise to his father.

No. No, he didn't want them here, he finally had answered.

This simply resulted in making Rose even angrier, and in her rant she said something that really struck Scorpius: _"You don't even know us!"_

He had sat there ashamed that he was doing exactly what he feared they would do to him- he was making assumptions about them based on their family. But in the next minute his fears had been confirmed when Rose suddenly brought up 'half bloods' and 'blood traitors.'

_See_, he'd thought in disgust. _Even she thinks I'm just some villain out to torture muggles and everyone associated with them_.

However thinking about it now, when Scorpius had called her out on that comment she'd became even more flush- if that was even possible- and lowered her gaze to the floor as if she was actually ashamed.

Scorpius shook his head thinking of how completely mental he must be because even after Rose had yelled at him, Albus had insulted him, and both of them had demonstrated just how low they think of his family, Scorpius still wanted to know them better. But he just wasn't willing to take that chance, or break his promise to his father.

He'd meet other people at Hogwarts, he assured himself. He didn't need them to be his friends.

But he did want them as his friends, Scorpius finally admitted to himself. But it was out of the question. There was just too much history between their families, like his father had said. Besides after that encounter, being friends with him was the last thing Rose Weasley would ever want.

Scorpius released another deep breath in aggravation, only to find himself involuntarily expelling a loud laugh. Rose Weasley was definitely a strange girl, he thought with a smile. She was obviously quite clever, but her tempter seemed to overrule all logic as soon as she got angry. She threw around accusations and sarcastic remarks in a way he'd never seen before; it had been quite amusing. And if looks could kill, her blue eyes would be lethal.

Blue eyes, he thought with a satisfied smile.

He had guessed right.


	3. An Impossible Promise

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all. obviously.

_So this is Hogwarts. _

Rose stood in awe as she took in the unbelievable Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle. Everything she had read in books and all the stories she heard from her family definitely did not do the school justice; it was absolutely brilliant.

As she and the other first-years followed Professor Longbottom toward the front of the hall, Rose could hardly watch where she was walking seeing as she was completely captivated by the starry sky that served as the hall's ceiling.

"Did you know it's enchanted to look like the nighttime sky? I read about it _Hogwarts, A History_." A voice coming from her right explained.

"Oh I know! That's actually my favorite bo-"

Rose immediately stopped as she turned her head to the right, only to have her eyes meet the stormy grey ones of none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh so now he wanted to chat and act all friendly, Rose scoffed to herself. Well maybe he should have thought of that back on the train- it was too late now. He probably just wanted to put on a good show for the professors, Rose cynically thought. Well, Rose knew the real Scorpius- rude, conceited, and prejudice.

Rose narrowed her eyes, raise her chin, snarkily replied.

"Of course I know that it's enchanted. In fact, my mother, Hermione Granger Weasley, wrote the introduction for 250th Year Anniversary Edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. So obviously I have read it cover to cover- including the chapter about the ceiling being enchanted."

"Oh, right. No, I didn't know that. I-erm- I must not have that edition." Scorpius answered in somewhat of mutter, his cheeks looking slightly red.

Rose felt remorse slicing through her stomach and an apology building in the back of her throat. Trying to justify having just acted like the world's biggest prat, she quickly reminded herself that he was the one who started it. He was the one who shunned them first on the train.

"Why are you even talking to me? You made it quite clear on the train you don't want to be friends." Rose sneered, yet at the same time she was truly curious as to why he was suddenly attempting civility.

Scorpius looked away from Rose, his brow wrinkled with deep thought. Then without a word or even another glance at Rose, he rushed past her, almost breaking into a run in order to rush to the front of the group far away from Rose and Albus.

"Strange bloke, right?" Albus commented, while Rose simply watched with her jaw wide open in disbelief.

Of all the rude and insensitive things! He was the one who started talking to her- and then he rushes away as he's too good to talk with her!

Rose took in a deep breath to collect herself, and then slowly released it. "Well, at least we won't have to deal with him anymore after today." Rose concluded.

Albus looked back at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Albus? He'll be placed in Slytherin, we'll be in Gryffindor, and then we can all just ignore each other for the next seven years." Rose smiled, the future suddenly looking bright.

Albus, however, looked somewhat doubtful that all would turn out as Rose thought. He hoped it did, but he somehow had a growing suspicion it wouldn't.

"Students, please gather here at the front. Now when I call your name, step forward to be sorted into your houses." Professor Longbottom called out to the group.

The first-years came to a halt at the front of the Great Hall, where they all stood staring apprehensively at the old, tattered hat that was placed on a stool in front of them. Professor Longbottom opened a long scroll of parchment, and the sorting began.

"Abbott, Margaret."

A round-faced girl with blonde pigtails slowly walked forward, sat on the stool, and the professor place the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rose tried to remain attentive through the A's, reminded herself not to fidget through the C's, was fearful she might be sick during the F's, and had chewed all her nails to bits by the H's.

_Where have these nerves come from_, Rose wondered in a panic. Rose knew they were senseless; it was obvious what house she was going to be sorted in to. Out of the corner of her eye she observed Albus; he was just as nervous, _which is ridiculous_, she quickly reminded herself. They were both going to be in Gryffindor obviously. Their parents were all legendary Gryffindors; it was only logical that they would follow their footsteps. Albus especially had no reason to fear, since he not only had parents in Gryffindor, but his brother, James, as well.

_Rose, you don't have anything to worry about either- you're a Weasley,_ Rose reminded herself. Every since she was a child and first learned about Hogwarts, she promised herself she would carry on the family tradition of Gryffindors, where she would exhibit courage and bravery in the face of evil- just like her parents.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Rose's gaze sped to the front as Scorpius approached the hat. He didn't look nervous; he looked cool and collected as ever. But then, he must already know he's going to be in Slytherin, Rose reminded herself.

_This should be quick_, Rose commented to herself.

However, quite a few minutes went by before the hat shared its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rose thought at first she had misheard the Sorting Hat, but the gasps and whispers immediately heard from every table in the Great Hall made her realize that she had, in fact, heard correctly. Even some of the professors were exchanging words of shock and surprise.

"…first Malfoy ever not to be sorted in Slytherin!" Rose thought she heard from somewhere behind her.

Professor Longbottom lifted the hat from Scorpius' head. As his face was fully revealed, Rose was surprised to see that Scorpius did not look shocked, nor angry, nor scared. He didn't even look confused- just stoic as ever.

_Talk about an emotional range of a teaspoon,_ Rose thought with a roll of her eyes.

Well at least it wasn't Gryffindor, Rose reminded herself. Scorpius could have any house, but that one. As long as they were in separate houses, the universe and maybe even Hogwarts could remain intact, Rose thought with a smile.

"Potter, Albus." Professor Longbottom called a few minutes later.

Of course with the sorting of a Potter occurring, all talk of the Malfoy boy ceased.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted a short while later.

Rose smiled, knowing that Albus would be so relieved- not that she had any doubts he would be in Gryffindor. Now they would all be together, and everything would be perfect. Continuing to remind herself this, Rose waited with the few other first years still waiting to be sorted until she finally heard:

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose took a deep breath and then started forward.

_I'm a Weasley- we all are sorted into Gryffindor_, Rose reminded herself. As she turned to face the occupants of the hall and sit upon the stool, she spotted Albus and gave him a confident smile. Rose eyed the empty seat at the Gryffindor table next to her cousin James which she would occupy in a few short minutes. Then the crowd disappeared as the hat was dropped over her eyes.

"Another Weasley?" the small voice in her ear said incredulously. "Quite the mind you have here, I see."

_And courage. Just like my parents._ Rose knowingly added.

"Hmm, yes and stubbornness too." The hat commented pointedly. "Yes, yes I know just where to put you."

Rose smiled, relieved. She was just thinking that the sorting process went much easier and faster than she expected, when suddenly she heard it.

"RAVENCLAW!" The voice shouted, echoing throughout the hall.

Even after the hat was removed from her head, she still sat there. She must have heard wrong.

But no, she hadn't.

There must be some mistake.

But no, there wasn't.

She was in Ravenclaw.

"Rose? Rose, you can join your house now."

Slowly, Rose turned toward Professor Longbottom. She could feel her eyes were wide with shock and disappointment.

"It'll be alright, Rose. Go on." He reassured her, looking somewhat concerned.

"Right. Thanks, Neville- I mean Professor." Rose replied rather emotionlessly.

Finally Rose found control over her limbs again and forced herself away from the stool. As she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, all she heard was her own footsteps on the stone tile and heart beating frantically.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be in Gryffindor. That was what made the most sense. It was the most logical.

That was when Rose realized that the promise she made, to carry on her family's tradition of courage, bravery, and being apart of Gryffindor was woefully and most assuredly impossible now.

As she sat down, she was barely even aware of the students around her, who were cheerfully patting her on the back and welcoming her to Ravenclaw, completely oblivious to mental breakdown Rose was currently experiencing.

She just sat there, staring at the table. Trying to understand what just happened and why it had.

Something finally broke through the invisible wall that had been blocking out all efforts of interaction around her. Rose felt a gaze seeping through that wall, intruding her moment of internal desolation.

Slowly, her eyes lifted from the table following the linear path towards the person directly across from her, and finally met the grey gaze of Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, whom Rose just realized was, for the next seven years, was going to be her fellow Ravenclaw.

As Rose quickly lowered her head to conceal the tears that were inevitably about to overflow off of her lashes, the empathetic smile from the grey-eyed boy across the table remained unnoticed.


	4. A New Promise

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_Hope you're ready to stock up on blue and bronze coloured clothing!_

Scorpius groaned in frustration as he tore up another piece of parchment and threw it on to the grass next to him, where he had quite the collection of wasted and crumbled parchment. All attempted letters to his parents.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the oversized pumpkin he was currently sitting against. As he stared at the cloud above him, Scorpius contemplated his predicament.

It had been four days since the sorting and he still had yet to inform his parents he was in Ravenclaw.

He knew that they wouldn't be angry. But he also knew they would be disappointed- well, his father at least. His mum would be happy as long as Scorpius was happy.

And, surprisingly, he was. During the sorting, he had told the Sorting Hat that he simply wanted to find his niche- the house in which he would succeed and fit in. The place in Hogwarts where he could make a new name for himself, and rid the Malfoy family of the stigma that contaminated their name.

The hat obviously thought that place was Ravenclaw.

And Scorpius was fine with that. His fellow Ravenclaws seemed nice, the few he had met. They were all bookish and eager for classes, just like Scorpius. He could definitely see himself happy there.

Which would definitely make his mum happy.

His father, however, was a different problem. Scorpius knew that what his father had said on the train platform- about being proud not matter what House he was in- was for the most part sincere, but it was also mostly encouraged by his mother. She had always told Scorpius' father that if he wanted to put the past behind him, he had to leave it all behind- including his house prejudices. And for his dad, if mum wanted something, he made sure it happened.

However, even though Scorpius knew his father would never express his disappointment, it would still be there. And the last thing Scorpius wanted was to disappoint his father.

So, how to break the news as gently as possible? Scorpius threw his head back against the giant pumpkin in frustration, deciding that his current predicament was hopeless.

"Oy! What are do yeh think yer doin' over there? Get away from those!"

Scorpius quickly lifted his head to find the giant, heavily bearded Professor of Magical Creatures yelling. At Scorpius. And quickly approaching.

Not having to be told twice, Scorpius jumped up and quickly started gathering his belongings.

"S-Sorry, Professor! I wasn't doing any harm- just sitting." He quickly began to reassure the giant man.

Professor Hagrid was now standing directly in front of Scorpius, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Yer the Malfoy boy, righ'?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yer not tryin' ter start up any trouble, are yeh?" The professor asked as he looked down on Scorpius.

"No, sir," He emphasized with a shake of his head. "I was just writing a letter. Honest." Scorpius sincerely explained.

Professor Hagrid stood there, keenly observing Scorpius for another minute or two, and the suspicion slowly clearing from his face. "Righ', well can't be too careful." Professor Hagrid cleared his throat and looked out at the grounds. Finally the professor spoke again, ending the awkwardly silence. "Who are yeh writin' ter there? Yeh almost looked like someone put a good confundus charm on yeh."

"Oh, erm, my parents. Just writing to tell them about the sorting." Scorpius answered, wondering if he should maybe ask for some advice- he was a professor after all.

Professor Hagrid nodded in understanding."Ah. Righ', I reckon yer having quite a time writin' a letter like that."

"Yes, sir." Scorpius paused, thinking if and how he should continue. "You see, I know my Dad won't actually tell me he's disappointed that I'm not in Sytherin, but I'm afraid that he still will be. I just don't know if I can live with his disappointment." Scorpius explained, feeling slightly foolish pouring his heart out to his new teacher.

The professor gave Scorpius an empathetic look, "Are yeh happy to be in Ravenclaw, Malfoy?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, sir. So far at least."

"Then tell yer father that, an' he'll be happy that yer happy." Professor Hagrid continued with a shrug. "An' if he is disappointed like yeh think he might be, well yeh can't live life tryin' ter please everyone. Yeh have ter live yeh life fer yerself. If yer happy, that should be enough fer yer father. That's all a good father can except o' his son after all- fer yeh ter be happy."

Scorpius looked down at the grass, absorbing the professor's words.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sure, hope that helped." The professor cleared his throat and then looked down at his watch. "Yer first class will be startin' soon. Don' want ter be late. Why don't yeh run alon' now, Malfoy." The professor suggested with a small, but kind smile.

"Yes, professor." Scorpius answered, still slightly nervous as he collected the last of his belonging and turned toward the castle.

"Oh, an' Malfoy!" Scorpius paused and turned back around. "Call me Hagrid, everyone does."

"Alright." Scorpius paused, considering something for a moment, "And Hagrid? Call me Scorpius." he politely added.

He and Hagrid shared a smile, "Sure, Scorpius." And then he turned and headed toward his hut.

Scorpius started on his way back to the castle, thinking that his day was actually taking a turn for the better after that conversation with Hagrid. That is until he looked up and saw that Rose Weasley was only a broomstick's length away from him.

Another problem he had been trying to avoid- Rose Weasley being sorted into the same house as him. This was going to make his promise to his father more difficult to keep.

But if Scorpius was being honest with himself, he would be forced to admit that even if they were in separate houses it would still be difficult to ignore her. For some reason, whenever he was around her Scorpius lost all sense.

Take for instance that incident in the Great Hall. When he saw her looking up at the ceiling in awe, he was so pleasantly surprised that she obviously shared his obsession with Hogwarts' castle, that he couldn't stop himself from speaking up and attempting to impress her. For one moment he had relished in the bright smile that spread across her freckled face, and then it all dissolved the second she realize it was him. And that was the exact moment he realized what he was doing. Why was he talking to a Weasley? What was he thinking? But that was it, he hadn't been thinking at all.

Of course his lack of judgement had almost been worth it, when she had thrown her chin up and haughtily explained about her mother. Anyone else would have seemed like an utter prat talking like that, but Rose Weasley was just too amusing with family pride shining in her blue eyes to be considered a prat. Scorpius was just making a mental note to find a copy of her mother's introduction, until he remembered what his father had mentioned about Rose's mother-something about an incident with her and his Great Aunt Bellatrix. And just like that, every reason he was suppose to be avoiding this girl rushed back to him.

Even if Rose was unaware of that past incident now, the moment she did find out about it she would hate Scorpius even more. So what was he doing standing here talking to her, he had asked himself as he had rushed away from her and her bespeckled cousin feeling like an absolute idiot. He had to be careful around her from now on.

Rose Weasley was trouble. And he was promising to avoid trouble in every shape and form- especially the Rose Weasley form.

But now, once again, Scorpius found himself face to face with this red-headed trouble.

For a moment the two of them simply stood there staring at each other, until Rose huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Please Scorpius, could we just do without your strange mood swings and inexplicably rude behavior today. I am having a horrible enough a day without having to survive another encounter with you."

_Well that's convenient,_ Scorpius thought amused.

"Sure," Scorpius said as coolly as possible as he simply walked right on past Rose.

Rose watched as Scorpius' back as he made his way up to the castle, surprised he actually had done as she asked.

Which of course was a good thing, Rose reminded herself, since him leaving is exactly what she wanted. She just thought he would have been a little more difficult about it- Scorpius seemed like he was very talented at being difficult.

_Well at least that was one less problem for me to deal with today_, Rose thought wryly as she turned and walked up to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid opened the door a few seconds after Rose's knock.

"Was wonderin' when yeh were goin' to come visit me!" Hagrid smiled, "Come on in. Tell me how yer likin' school so far."

"Hagrid, it's been horrible." Rose exclaimed as she rushed into the hut. "You were at the sorting, I don't have to explain."

"Maybe I'm confused, but I'd think yeh'd be excited about being in Ravenclaw. Couldn't think of a better house for yeh, meself." Hagrid said with a chuckle.

"Hagrid, you don't understand. I am my parents' oldest child! I should be following in their footsteps- continuing the legacy they started!" Rose sobbed.

"There now. I think the only way yer parents would be disappointed in yeh was if they could see yeh righ' now, goin' on like this." Hagrid shook his head.

"It's not that I think they'll be disappointed." Rose explained with a sigh. "It's me. I'm the one who's disappointed. Even though Mum and Dad might not talk about the war a lot, I've read all about what they've done in loads and loads of books. They were heroes. I _want _to follow in their footsteps. I _want_ to be like them! And not being sorted into Gryffindor simply proves I don't have the courage they have. I will never be like them!"

"Just because yeh weren't sorted in ter Gryffinor don't mean yer not brave! And yeh should be proud ter be in Ravenclaw, Rose Weasley. I know yer parents will be. Only the cleverest o' students get in ter that house!

Rose nodded, mildly appeased with that remark. "Well I am pleased that the Sorting Hat thought I was that clever, but what about their legacy?" Rose ended in a whisper.

"Forget 'bout their legacy and start thinkin' about yer own legacy. Yeh get ter make yer own mark here at Hogwarts. Forget 'bout the past an' start lookin' ter the future." Hagrid instructed.

Rose sat on the oversized chair, absorbing Hagrid advice. "How do I tell them though, Hagrid? Dad was especially excited for me to be in Gryffindor."

Hagrid suddenly gave a laugh, "Yeh should get together with Scorpius Malfoy an' help each other out."

"Scorpius Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?" Rose asked in shock. "Was he here?" she continued, suddenly remembering the this was the direction she had seen Scorpius coming from.

"He was, as a matter o' fact. Havin' a similar problem as you, it seems." Hagrid explained.

"I don't think we would be able to actually have a conversation, let alone help each other." Rose said dryly.

"Well, I think yeh should give that boy a chance. I'll be the first ter admit I misjudged him too, but he seems alright."

"Hagrid, I did try to give him a chance," Rose explained. "Albus and I tried to sit with him on the train, and he's the one who told us to sit someplace else."

"I don' know. He seemed like a nice, polite young man ter me. Maybe he was just nervous on the train and you misunderstood nerves fer rudeness."

"I don't think so Hagrid." Rose took a deep breath and reflected on all the encounters she had so far with Scorpius Malfoy.

Well, he had attempted to talk to her in the Great Hall. Maybe he was trying to make up for his behavior on the train. _Until you acted like an absolute prat, Rose Weasley._ And then she had been the one to shun him this afternoon. Rose bit her lip with regret, thinking that Hagrid could possibly be right.

She had let one incident shape her entire opinion of him, and that wasn't fair. Well, next time would be different, Rose decided. Everyone deserves second chances after all.

Rose smiled and look up at Hagrid, "Well, I'm no Hufflepuff but I promise, next time I meet Scorpius Malfoy I will be polite, friendly, and try to start over."

"Good, I'm glad. And promise me, there'll be no more o' this cryin' about bein' in Ravenclaw. Yeh be proud of who you are, Rose Weasley, and look forward ter makin' yer own legacy here at Hogwarts." Hagrid said earnestly with a kind smile.

Rose nodded, appreciation shimmering in her eyes still wet from old tears, "I promise. Thank you, Hagrid."

A half an hour later, Rose said good-bye to Hagrid, assuring him she'd visit again as soon as possible.


	5. Promises, Surprises, & Transfigurations

AN: So another chapter finally emerges! Thank you everyone for your review and comments- especially iceiceice's enthusiastic responses! Please continue to R&R and let me know how you're enjoying Rose and Scorpius' story (well my version of it at least) :)

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling- obvs.

As Rose walked through the castle corridors to her first class at Hogwarts, she felt calmer and more relaxed than she had her entire time at school so far. Yes, things were starting to turn out alright, Rose thought with a smile.

Arriving at the Transfiguration classroom , Rose felt the surge of excitement she felt whenever she opened a brand new book; the start of lessons meant the start of learning, and Rose could hardly wait for all that Hogwarts was going to teach her. With a bright smile on her face, she started heading towards a seat at the front of the class when she saw Scorpius Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He was seated in the middle of the room, but his head was whipping around towards the front, almost as if he had just been looking at her.

Remembering her promise to Hagrid, Rose took a breath, straighten her shoulders, and walk over to the empty seat directly next to Scorpius.

"So, Transfiguration," Rose blurted out as she plopped into the vacant seat. "Should be quite an interesting class, right?"

Not exactly the smoothest entrance ever, Rose thought with a mental wince, yet all the while keeping her brightest smile on her face.

She was trying to make up for being a judgmental prat, she reminded herself; some humiliation was inevitably in order.

"You know, Professor McGonagall is quoted in our book as having said that it is 'some of the most complex and dangerous magic.' Isn't that fascinating?"

...

How Scorpius stopped himself from jumping out of his seat was beyond him, as Rose blundered into the seat next to him and blabbering on about Transfigurations.

Unable to even wrap his head around what she was saying, let alone why she was sitting next to him, Scorpius found himself simply sitting there. Starring at her. And her blue eyes. Her bloody, stupid, blue eyes. Scorpius was quickly discovering that he hated those blue eyes. Whenever he looked into those eyes, he had to forced back the smile that always wanted to appear on his face; one look into her eyes and a comforting warmth grew in his chest. He didn't know what it meant, but he liked it. Yet that warm feeling was and always would be robbed from him by the stupid, unchangeable past.

Well, that and a promise.

Rose hesitantly started rambling again, most likely put off by his peculiar non-responsiveness.

"Right, well, not much of a talker before classes, are you?" she asked with an awkwardly forced laugh before donning a more serious expression and clearing her throat. "Scorpius, I want to apologize for my recent behavior. I've been a right prat to you and for no other reason than because of what happened on the train. I think we both have made poor first impressions with one another. So in light of this being the beginning of the first of seven years in the same house together, let's put of differences aside and start fresh. You know Scorpius, if we can get past this little misunderstanding, I think that we can actually get on quite well together. " With her monologue coming to an end, a wide grin now spread across her freckled face and the glimmer in those blue eyes conveyed that the red-haired girl was quite pleased with the eloquence of her apology.

And now she sat there waiting for what she obviously thought to be his unquestionable agreeable and equally apologetic reply.

Raising one white-blonde eyebrow and using all his self-control to fight back the laughter, Scorpius slowly responded. Making sure to plan his words carefully with just a touch of sarcasm, he said "Well, I appreciate your apology and the time that obviously went in to rehearsing that speech, but it's all really unnecessary. I meant every word of what I said on the train and us being sorted into the same house has not change any of it." He them collected his books in one swoop and stood.

And with that, he walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down next to another fellow Ravenclaw Scorpius recognized from the dormitory.

_Well, that takes care of the problem know as Rose Weasley_, he thought as he settled into his new seat. Scorpius had no idea what caused her change in opinion of him, let alone apologize, but after the remarks he had just made Scorpius didn't think she would be offering friendship again anytime soon.

He sat there silently until the start of class, trying to ignore the cold and empty feeling that was quickly replacing the fleeting warmth in his chest.

...

_Well, obviously Hagrid was wrong- he is an absolute prat,_Rose thought to herself feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Of all the rude, arrogant, and insensitive jerks at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy was obviously the biggest. Rose gave herself a mental shake and put all thoughts of him behind her. It was her first class here at Hogwarts and she had to make a perfect impression on Professor Aeaean.

Rose had prepared for this day all summer. The day she bought her books she had began reading them. By the next week she was having her mum quiz her on all the spells, definitions, and facts (she had asked her dad to quiz her as well, but he always said he refused to encourage the 'know-it-all' curse…whatever that meant). In any case, her diligent reading and studying was finally going to pay off. The classroom was the one place she could really shine; she already proved she didn't have her parents' courage, but she still had her mother's brains.

As the tall and dark Professor Aeaean entered the classroom and introduced herself, the students fell silent and listened to the description of the year the come and what the class would consist of.

"Now," Professor Aeaean addressed the class, "who can define for me the art of Transfiguration?"

Rose Weasley's hand shot up into the air-

"Transfiguration is the magic that changes one object into another, different object. _The Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, Chapter 1, page 3."

Except it was not Rose Weasley who so thoroughly answered Professor Aeaean's question.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Ravenclaw." She awarded with an acknowledging nod.

Rose stared across the room at Scorpius, who simply sat there facing forward with his usual expression of indifference on his face. She had known that answer- well maybe not the page number, but she knew that definition word for word. Yet, it was Mr. Malfoy, who had answered.

"Uh Ms. Weasley, do you have a question?"

Rose, mouth still hanging open, turned her gaze to Professor Aeaean's questioning look, then up to her own hand which was still raised high in the air.

Feeling her face burning to a bright shade of red, Rose quickly lowered her hand and stuttered, "Erm, no. No question, Professor."

"Very well then," Professor Aeaean said as she continued on her with lesson. "Now, while we know from Mr. Malfoy what the art of transfiguration is, what is it called when a witch or wizard restores a transfigured object back to its original state?"

Again Rose shot her hand into the air, nearly falling out of her seat as she slid to the narrow edge of it.

"'The reversal of Transfiguration is Untransfiguration.' Chapter 7, pg.115 ."

Yet once again it was the clear, concise, and emotionless voice of Scorpius Malfoy. However, this time the entire class turned in their seats to stare at the pale, blonde boy, mouths hanging wide open at his shockingly detailed answers.

"Uh, yes. That is correct Mr. Malfoy." Said Professor Aeaean who seemed a little taken aback as well. "Yes, another five points to Ravenclaw."

_What is happening?_Rose thought in perplexed despair. There was no possible way Scorpius could be that smart as to remember exact chapter and pages, let alone direct quotes. There was just no possible way… or was there? No, he had to have found some way to cheat. Yes, he must be cheating by using a Memory Potion to enhance his memory!

But Rose had read about those types of potions; apparently they were quite difficult to brew, not to mention requiring several rare ingredients like Jobberknoll feathers. It didn't seem logical that he would be able to make such a potion, in regards to both skill and components.

Realizing that Professor Aeaean was demonstrating transfiguring a match into a needle, Rose forced her thoughts away from her annoyingly precise fellow student, and back to the lesson. However, before doing so, she promised herself to confront Scorpius about his strangely accurate and knowledgeable answers.

As soon as Professor Aeaean dismissed the students, Rose quickly collected her belongings and started planning her stealthy and subtle interrogation of Scorpius Malfoy.

Striding directly to the pale boy, Rose stepped directly in front of him, blocking his path to the door of the classroom.

"How the bloody hell did you know all that- the chapters, the quotes, the bloody page numbers!"

Alright, so not exactly stealthy or subtle- she'd have to work on that.

Scorpius' grey eyes grew wide, his eye brows raised. "It's called reading. I suggest you try it before the next lesson if you want to do more than simply flap your arm in the air with your mouth drooping open like a dim-witted troll."

"You are a complete-" But before Rose could finish that equally insulting rebuttal, a student across the classroom yelled to Rose.

"I'd stay clear from him if I were you, Weasley- you know how those pure bloods just love an excuse to eliminate a half-blood." It was Nicholas Corner, a fellow first year Ravenclaw. The dark-haired boy was surrounded by a group of students who all seemed to have taken a great interest Rose and Scorpius' exchange, and also apparently found Nicholas' interrupting comment to be quite clever based on their grinning expressions.

"I would think that you especially would want to avoid Malfoy at all costs. I mean everyone knows all that went on between your parents and Malfoy's good for nothing father. And the rest of his Death Eater family, come to think of it." Nicholas added with a derisive laugh and then turned towards Scorpius. "How did you get accepted to Hogwarts at all, Malfoy? Aren't you a threat to the entire school?"

The comment was followed by several sounds of agreement coming from the surrounding students who all turned towards Scorpius, clearly communicating there hostile feelings for the boy.

Rose, however, just continued to stare at the pretentious Nicholas Corner and his posse with her lips pursed as if suffering from a sour taste in her mouth.

"Excuse me, Nicholas, but I don't remember asking for your opinion of Scorpius or of the past. Personally, I couldn't care less if Scorpius' father was Voldemort himself! Because even if that was the case, Scorpius Malfoy never did anything to me-well except maybe making me look like as daft as a troll in class just now." Rose added and then quickly focused back on her original point. "But if you really think I am foolish or ignorant enough to let the past influence my opinion of individuals who did not even have a hand in those past events, then you obviously have missed judged the scruples of the Weasleys. And I don't exactly care for you insulting my family that way. So how about from now on you keep your stupid comments to yourself because no one particular cares what you think."

With that, Rose pivoted away from Nicholas, grabbed Scorpius' arm, and towed him through the door. They rushed through the corridor in silence until they successful had exited the transfiguration hallway.

"Ugh, aren't people like that absolutely nauseating. I mean, who does he think he is- insulting me, you, and both our families that way. Obviously I missed judged Nicholas Corner when I met him early. He is in no way someone we want to associate with." Rose turned to Scorpius with a companionable smile.

Scorpius however, stood there with an expression of absolute confusion twisting his pale face.

"Why would you do that?" he questioned in an almost hushed tone of true mystification.

"What are you talking about? Do you think I was just going to stand there and let him insult both of us?" Rose responded, now becoming confused as well. "Look, if you were planning on being best mates with him, sorry that I botched that up, but honestly you weren't planning that, were you?"

"No! Well maybe I was before he made those comments, but after that- no." He explained with a definitive shake of his head. "I just- I'm confused. Did you really mean what you said?"

"Sure," Rose answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"No, Rose, listen to me! Did you really mean that you don't care about everything my family has done and been involved with in the past? You really don't see me as just another Death Eater- in- training- Malfoy?"

"No, why would I? Besides being a bit of a standoffish prat when Albus and I met you on the train, you've never done or said anything about dark arts or blood lines or anything else like that." Rose explained with a small snort.

"But what about everything your parents have told you about us! Haven't all their stories and warnings made you hate me?" Scorpius yelled, suddenly becoming angry in his frustration.

Rose stared in shock, not only because of what he was saying but because this was the most emotion she had ever seen out Scorpius Malfoy. Gathering her wits and her thoughts, Rose quietly replied, "Scorpius I don't know why you think my parents regularly tell me and my brother stories of the evil Malfoy family every night before bed, but you're wrong. The only things I know about your family and their involvement with Voldemort is from books I've read."

To this, Scorpius just stood there speechless.

Recognizing that she wasn't going to be receiving a response, Rose turned and walked away with a shake of her head. She had no idea why Scorpius believed she would hate him, but Rose promised herself she was going to find out why- that and how he knew all the answers in Transfiguration class today!


	6. Remembering a Promise

*A/N: Well I am finally updating with two new chapters! I sincerely apologize, I suffered from the worst writer's block ever with this story. Luckily I manage to crave out two more chapters!Thanks for hanging in there and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. This is purely fan-made fun.

"Name all the ingredients that are used in Polyjuice Potion."

Rose took less than a second of contemplation before rattling off, "Lacewing Flies- which need to be stewed for 21 days prior- leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed- picked at full moon- shredded boomslang skin, and, of course, a bit of the individual you desire to turn in to."

"Correct," Albus replied in the most lackluster voice possible. "Can we please stop studying now? I think you could probably pass your OWLS already after all the studying you've done in the last three hours."

"Albus that's ridiculous- our books don't even mention 90% of the information we would be tested on in our OWLS." Rose corrected with a shake of her head. "But yes, I suppose we can take a break."

"Leave it to you, Rose Weasley, to rationalize even my sarcastic comments," Albus mumbled under his breath.

As Rose organized her books and notes sprawled across the library table, she kept sneaking glances towards Albus who was pulling out his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Taking a deep breath, she finally ask the question she had been trying to bring up for the past few days-

"Albus, what do you know about the Malfoy family?"

Albus looked up from his books with a raised eyebrow. "Does this have to do with what happened with Scorpius after first classes last week?" he questioned after a few minutes.

Rose was not surprised that Albus knew about that particular incident- it had been one of the main topics of gossip for the whole first week of term. "Well, yes. Sort of. You see, he said something to me in private- after the whole scene with that Corner prat- about our families having a history together."

"Well I know his father and our parents didn't get on particularly well in their years here at Hogwarts. And I know that the Malfoy family strongly supported Voldemort during the war. But then, everyone knows that."

"What about Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry- have they ever mentioned a specific incidence involving one of the Malfoys-something that happened during war maybe?"

"What's this? My baby cousin curious about a Malfoy?"

Both Rose and Albus jumped and turned towards the source of this sudden interruption.

"James, bugger off!" Albus yelled at his older brother.

"Is that the way you greet family? Tsk, tsk. Our parents would definitely be appalled by your behavior right now- and language I think." James mockingly chided, then turned to wink at Madam Pince, the elderly school librarian, who was currently sending them a warning glare.

As annoyed as Albus might be by his older brother's interruption, Rose couldn't pass up this opportunity to possibly learn more about Scorpius.

"What do you know about the Malfoys, James?"

"You mean besides them all being Voldemort-supporting prats?"

"Oh, and Mum and Dad would be so pleased with your language right now?" Albus sarcastically muttered with a roll of his eyes. "And I think Rose meant something about them that the entire wizarding world was not aware of."

"And maybe something that actually has some truth to it and not simply another piece of gossip." Rose exasperatedly added.

"What- you think that they weren't Voldemort supporters?" James asked, unconvinced. "Because, sorry cousin, but simply open any of the millions of books you own and you'll find all the evidence you need to believe that."

"No, of course I know about all of that, but that was the last generation of Malfoys. It's no longer true for all of them. At least not Scorpius." Rose responded firmly.

"Right, well I'm still not convinced. He looks like a prat in training to me."

"James! That is exactly the type of attitude that-"

But before Rose could finish reprimanding James, their cousin Fred came running up to their table.

"James! Albus! A sign-up sheet for Quidditch trials was just posted in the common room!"

James straightened from his lounging pose at this news. "Brilliant! 'Bout time too! So, what position are thinking of trying out for, baby brother?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking none of your business, James. You'll find out on the Quidditch pitch!"

Rose ended the sibling banter with her own excited comment, "Oh, I wonder if the Ravenclaw try out sheet has been posted as well?"

Immediately all three of the boys paused and shared an apprehensive glare. James was the first to break the silence with a loud laugh.

"Uh oh! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking- are you Rosie?"

"Oh bugger off, James!"

But even Albus felt-for the sake of all those who could possibly be fatally injured in the near future- he had to add, "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Rose?"

"Why do you all act like this whenever I talk about playing Quidditch? I'm not that bad!"

"Sure, try to convince my still-healing ribs of that!" James said with an even louder laugh- only to stop with a wince and rub his left side.

"Ha! No more than you deserve James Sirius Potter! And I'd be careful if I was you- I've just mastered a tickling charm that could put you and your 'still-healing ribs' in even more pain." Rose warned with a glare in her eye which James was unfortunately most familiar with.

But that's when Fred, James' partner in crime despite their two year age difference, spoke up. "Why mess with a curse? Just fly your broom into him and make him fall fifteen feet into Grandpa Weasley's barn again. Oh! But this time, let me be there to witness it!"

"It was not even eight feet- let alone fifteen! Stop exaggerating!" Rose yelled as her face bloomed with color. "And for all you know, I ran into him on purpose! It was actually all part of my strategy."

"Right, and was it also part of that strategy of yours to be backwards on your broom at the time. Because that looked entirely on purpose." James added with a wide-eyed nod.

Rose was just about reply with a witty retort when she spotted Scorpius entering the library. Immediately she waved her arms, motioning for him to come over despite her cousin's less than enthusiastic expressions.

* * *

Scorpius had no trouble seeing Rose Weasley amid the stacks of books, as he entered the library- her auburn hair was kind of difficult to miss. He planned on pretending he hadn't seen her and just continue to the other side of the library, but then Rose spotted him and starting waving her arms around as if they were on fire. Scorpius momentarily considered still ignoring her, but then remembered the way she had defended him after transfigurations and grudgingly started toward her table.

"Hi Scorpius! Want to sit with us? We were just talking about Quidditch trials while taking a study break." Rose greeted as she started to make room for him at their table.

Unfortunately, all her cousins did not seem to be quite as inclined to make small talk with Scorpius Malfoy. James and Albus were instead taking great interest in the books in front of them, while Fred, who had no books in front of him, chose to make a profound study of the light fixture on the ceiling. When Scorpius also failed to make any attempt at conversation after sitting in the vacant chair, Rose resorted to desperate measures and elbowed Albus in the stomach.

"OW! Uh, right." Albus grunted. "Thinking about trying out, Scorpius?"

"Of course he is." James answered for Scorpius. "He is a Malfoy. So, let me guess- Seeker, right Malfoy? Just like your dear old dad." he said without even looking up from the book in front of him which Rose highly doubted he even knew the title of, let alone was actually reading.

Rose saw Scorpius stare at James before answering. "No, actually I don't play Quidditch. Never really took a fancy to it."

That brought everyone at the table to attention. The Weasleys and Potters, who all had learned to ride a broom practically before learning to walk, just sat their staring opened mouthed.

"Don't get me wrong, I find the game entertaining enough to watch, on occasion." Scorpius added with a shrug.

Rose thought she saw Fred mouthing "on occasion?" in both shock and confusion.

"It's just never been my cup of tea," Scorpius explained unapologetically.

"Wow, maybe you do belong in Ravenclaw," Fred concluded in an awe-filled tone.

"Or Hufflepuff," James snorted. "Either way, take this piece of advice, Malfoy. Avoid the pitch at all costs if Rose is ever even thinking about getting out there with a broom! Even in the stands you might not be safe."

"I'm not that bad!" Rose frustratingly yelled.

That was when Madam Pince finally reached her boiling point and kicked all five of them out of the library.

"Madame Pince, you break my heart!" James dramatically called out as they all exited the library. Rose just shook her head at her cousin's outrageousness and turned to explain to Scorpius that, sadly, getting kick out of the library was turning into a weekly activity for them, when she discovered that Scorpius had started walking away from their group without even a word.

"Hey! Where are you headed, Scorpius?" Rose called out as she ran to catch up with him, leaving her bewildered cousins in front the library entrance.

"Oh, uh, I was going to head up to the Owlery. I'm expecting a letter from my father." Scorpius sheepishly replied.

"Oh. I actually wanted to post a letter to my parents as well." Thinking about the letter she had written earlier in the library.

In it she explained to her parents all about how disappointed she was not to be in Gryffindor, but reassuring them that she was adjusting fairly well. Rose was sure they had heard through the Weasley grapevine that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but Rose felt it was time though that she admit to them how crushed she had been about it.

Now, though, she was coming clean. She realized now that she was just being petty that first day- alright, the whole first week- of school. But Rose was now proud to say that she had already matured loads just within her first few weeks here at Hogwarts. The first major step of this maturity was telling all this to her parents in an eloquently written letter. Rose thought about this as she and Scorpius made their way to the Owlery. Before she knew it, for some reason Rose began confide in Scorpius all about her parents and her initial disappointment in being sorted into Ravenclaw.

The whole time Scorpius walked silently next to her, uncomfortably thinking, _Why is she telling me all this?_ He had his own parent problems to stress over. That was actually the reason for his trip to the Owlery; the other day he had finally sent the letter to his parents explaining his sorting into Ravenclaw. And now, he was anxiously waiting for his father's reply.

By the time they arrived at the Owlery Rose had finally finished her long-winded admission, much to Scorpius' relief. Scorpius looked around for his family's owl, hoping it had arrived already. Just then, Athene flew through a window, into the circular, stone room. Scorpius recognized his father's handwriting on the parchment Athene carried, and knew this was the letter he was waiting for.

"Is that your bird? She's lovely." Rose admired, but Scorpius was too distracted by his father's letter to reply.

His held the sealed letter in his hands debating whether or not he should wait to read it in private. While he did not fancy the idea of reading such a personal letter in front of someone like Rose Weasley, Scorpius was also too impatient to wait.

Only once he saw out of the corner of his eye Rose turn away and start tying her own letter to one of the school owls, did Scorpius finally break the seal and open his father's letter. Taking a deep breath, he read:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_This is a difficult letter for me to write. I regret that we cannot speak about this in person, but know that I mean every word that is written here. _

_Let me start off by saying how proud I am of you and how happy I am that you have been sorted into Ravenclaw. _

_I know that may be difficult to believe. I realize I did not hide the fact that I was hoping you would follow my footsteps to Slytherin, but I feel I should explain why. _

_I spent most of my time at Hogwarts and beginning of my adult life striving to meet my own father's expectations. From the moment I was born he had a great plan of who I would be and the life I would live. It was naturally expected for me to be raised to the highest "pure-blood" standards: I would go to Hogwarts, be sorted into Slytherin, play on the Quidditch team, graduate Head Boy, obtain a lofty position at the Ministry, marry a pure-blood woman, continue the Malfoy line by having my own son, and then one day sit my son down and explain that he too would be held to these same expectations. _

_I lived half my life believing without a doubt that this was the right path for me. I never questioned my parents' expectations, at least not until repercussions of the war enlightened me to the true meaning of life. I spent the years directly following the war in a constant state of confusion, always questioning who I was and the kind of person I wanted to be. It wasn't until I met your mother that I knew the answer. Together your mother and I made a new life for ourselves away from the past. The day your mother told me she was having you was the day I promised myself I would never hold my son to the same expectations that my father did to me. _

_Unfortunately, even today years after your grandfather passed away, I still find myself falling into the pattern and path he expected of me- namely, you continuing the tradition of Malfoys being in Slytherin. It was unfair of me to put that pressure on you and I apologize if you thought for even a moment I was disappointed in you. I am not, not at all. I couldn't be more proud. _

_The only thing I expect of you Scorpius is to be the best person you can be- study hard, make lots of friends, and dream your own dreams. I now know my path in life is to help you turn those dreams into reality. This is why the promise you made at the train station is so important-while we might be ready to forget the past, I know that others like the Weasleys and Potters aren't. I don't want your dreams impeded by my past mistake. Unfortunately it is likely that somewhere down the road that may happen, so we must work together to make a new name for the Malfoy family. _

_I realize that this letter is very confusing and although you might not understand this letter now, please hold onto it, because one day I think it will make much more sense. _

_Until then just know that I love you. _

_Your father_

"What did your father say?"

Scorpius jerked his head up with a start, having forgotten that Rose was still in the Owlery with him.

Instead of replying, he just went back to reread his father's letter. His father was wrong about one thing- Scorpius understood this letter probably more than his father expected him to. And he also understood how difficult it must have been for his father to explain it all.

Scorpius' father rarely talked about his past. Everything Scorpius knew about his father's childhood and time at Hogwarts was only small snapshots of what Scorpius suspected to be a much bigger picture. Scorpius would heed his father's advice and hold on to this letter. This was probably the most insight he would ever get into his father's past and it meant so much to Scorpius that his father trusted him enough with this enormous confession.

Rereading the letter for a third time, Scorpius' eyes lingered on one line in particular:

"_The promise you made at the train station is so important_."

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius finally lifted his head and look into Rose's blue, bewildered eyes.

"Are you alright? Is it bad news?" Rose asked taking a concerned step forward.

Automatically Scorpius stepped backwards, "I have to go." He turned and quickly made his way to the stairs descending from the Owlery.

"Scorpius, wait! Are you sure you're alright!"

It was Scorpius' conscious and the genuine distress in Rose's voice that made Scorpius pause in his retreat and turned back towards the auburn-haired girl who could never be his friend.

"I'm sorry."

And with that he fled, leaving Rose confused and alone, except for the school owls.


	7. Refusing a Promise

Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling.

Later that afternoon Rose sat in the corner by the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room, alone again. She pretended to flip through _A History of Magic_, as she surveyed the comings and goings from the boys' dormitory. If her rational deduction and skills of observation were correct then there was only one final boy left up there. Suddenly that final boy, Kevin Boot, walked out of the boys dormitory, Rose almost drop her book in the fireplace she got up so fast.

"Kevin! Oy, Kevin!" Rose raced towards him.

He seemed more than a little confuse when he turned to her, and Rose, realizing how barmy she probably seemed right now, felt her face growing flush.

"Erm- hi! I-uh- you were the last to leave the boys' dormitory, right?"

Kevin's confusion simply doubled with that question.

_Smooth, Weasley! Not exactly the most subtle way to word that question_, Rose thought as she felt her red hot embarrassment spread from her face, down her neck.

"What I meant is-erm- was-uh," Rose, with a forced smile, said the first name she could think of. "Nicholas Corner! Was Nicholas Corner still up there?"

"Oh, no he wasn't. I think he left about half an hour ago for the Quidditch pitch." Kevin answered with a shrug. "I was the last to leave."

_Success!_

"Oh, well drat. I'll just catch up with him later. Thanks anyway!" Rose smiled and started to make her way back to her chair.

But Kevin stopped her, "Why are you looking for Corner?"

Rose froze. _Of course he has to ask why, _she though wryly. _Can't he just answer the question and be on his way?_

"Oh, erm, I wanted- uh," Rose's gaze scanned the common room for inspiration and landed on the Quidditch trials sign-up sheet. "Quidditch tips. Yes, I was hoping Nicholas could give me some Quidditch tips," Rose finally finished.

"Oh, that makes sense," Kevin nodded, his expression now free of any confusion.

_Seriously people- I am not that bad at Quidditch!_ Rose thought, momentarily offended.

"Well like I said, he's at the pitch now. You can walk down with me, I'm on my way there too actually," Kevin suggested.

_I seriously may have to curse this bloke out of sheer frustration._

"Well, I would, but I'm afraid that my lack of Quidditch skills is a little embarrassing," Rose fabricated with a forced laugh. "So I think I'll just wait for an opportunity to talk to him privately, away from the crowds and all."

"Well if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him. And good luck."

Rose watched as Kevin finally- FINALLY- left the common room, leaving her alone at last. She raced up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Despite her mission, Rose had to pause as she first entered the dormitory. Although it didn't look that different from the girls' dormitory, Rose was still intrigued. It was like seeing how the other half lived. The dormitory was about the same size as the girls', but definitely much messier. By all the belongings scattered across the floor, Rose concluded that boys were ignorant to the fact that trunks were invented to hold things. Either that or they simply preferred this sort of chaotic disorganization.

As Rose surveyed the room she finally spotted Scorpius' bed and trunk. Stepping over a cloak, various books, and a few unidentifiable objects, Rose made her way across the room to her destination. Scorpius was slightly neater it seemed compared to the other boys. His bed was made-though not with the best of precision-and his belongings seemed to-surprisingly- be mostly contained in his trunk. That's where she would start her search.

As Rose kneeled in front of his trunk, the surge of guilt she had been suppressing this entire afternoon erupted and paralyzed her mid-mission. Taking a deep breath Rose debate her rationale for the hundredth time today. She knew this was wrong and against all the morals her mum and dad had taught her. But whatever Scorpius' father said in that letter did something to Scorpius. Rose had seen the look on his face when he read it and knew that Scorpius needed a friend.

But a friend, she reminded herself would not be sneaking into his room to read the letter without his permission.

Rose couldn't deny that her motives were not completely selfless- she wanted to read the letter to see if there was some clue, some hint to why Scorpius was so convinced she should hate him. Ever since that day after Transfigurations when Scorpius had mention the supposed stories and warnings her parents should have told her, Rose couldn't stop wondering what happened back then during the war. None of her cousins seem to know anything except the historically documented occurrences that everyone knew about. This might be her only chance to learn the truth of what really happened between Mr. Malfoy and her parents. And it must be something unthinkably awful for Scorpius to be so upset.

Finally resigning herself to what she was about to do, Rose took another deep breath and opened the latch of Scorpius' trunk. Rose began to remove the stacks of books that Scorpius had laid on the very top of the trunk, seeing quite a few of her personal favorite titles. After the books were various pieces of parchment that Rose quickly grabbed, skimming all of them for signs of Mr. Malfoy's signature. Unfortunately they were only Scorpius' study notes, a letter from his mother, and the rest were simply blank sheets. Fighting her growing disappointment, Rose reached the bottom of the trunk where only some unpaired socks and other knick knacks resided. As she replaced all of Scorpius' belongings to the trunk Rose debated where to search next.

In the next five minutes, Rose searched Scorpius' dresser, nightstand, under his bed with no success in finding his father's letter. Glancing at the dormitory entrance, Rose reminded herself she didn't have the luxury of time. Maybe she should just leave in before one of the boys came back. But just as she was about to abandon her cause, Rose had a moment of brilliance.

Bending down slightly, Rose lifted up the corner of Scorpius' mattress to search her own personal hiding place of choice. Running her hand along the bed frame she struggled to keep the heavy mattress propped against her shoulder. Rose gasped in excitement when her hand finally skimmed a piece of parchment. She quickly grabbed it from its hiding spot and allowed the mattress to flop back down onto the bed frame as she spied Mr. Malfoy's signature at the bottom. This was it.

Pausing only momentarily to remember the spell, Rose muttered "_Geminio,_" returned the original letter to its place under the mattress, and fled the dormitory with her duplicate of Scorpius' private letter.

* * *

An hour later, Rose was sitting once again in the common room. After finding the letter, Rose had immediately retreated to the girls' dormitory where she immersed herself in Mr. Malfoy's letter. It had not been what she was expecting- if anything it roused more questions instead of answer them. She had to talk to Scorpius immediately though. She had to explain to him that his father was wrong- her family was ready to move on from the past. If Scorpius and his father knew the truth-that her parents hardly ever spoke of the war or their past with the Malfoys- they would realize that there was no rational reason Rose and Scorpius couldn't be friends. Both families were obviously ready for a new start free of past conflicts, and a new friendship between Scorpius and Rose would be a perfect new beginning.

Rose made her way towards the exit of the common room, anxious to begin her search for Scorpius when Nicholas Corner stepped directly in front of her path.

"So, Weasley, Boot told me you were hoping to get some Quidditch pointers from me." He drawled with a boastful smile. "I can't say I'm surprised though. I saw you out on the pitch with your cousin the other evening and you were dreadful." Nicholas chuckled and looked at Rose as if waiting for her to join in with her own laugh. When Rose failed to do so, he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and continued, "Don't worry, Weasley, I'll share with you some of my secret Quidditch tips which I guarantee will get you at least a second string position on the team."

Rose was just about to inform Corner what he could do with his "secret Quidditch tips," when Scorpius entered the common room.

"Scorpius! I was just going to find you," Rose started, trying to work her way around Nicholas.

"Well hello, Malfoy," Corner interrupted before Rose could continue. "Are you looking for some Quidditch pointers too?"

Scorpius simply arched a silver blonde eyebrow at Corner's arrogant comment.

Rose audibly huffed in frustration, "Corner, could you just shut up for once. No one wants Quidditch tips from you! Especially Scorpius- he doesn't even play Quidditch!"

"Right, a Malfoy who doesn't play Quidditch?" Corner laughed. "Let me guess Malfoy, Seeker, right? Just like your father." He asked with more than a little malice.

Scorpius simply turned his back on Corner without answering, his grey gaze momentarily meeting Rose's before he headed for the common room entrance.

"Wait, Scorpius! I need to talk to you!" Rose called after him. "Would you get out of my way, Corner!"

Unfortunately neither of the boys were cooperating. Scorpius ignored her and left the common room without even a word. Meanwhile Nicholas continued to block Rose's way as she attempted to follow Scorpius. Oblivious to her disinterest, Corner began to explain the importance of Woollongong Shimmying in Quidditch- whatever that was. Rose was seriously beginning to question how Nicholas Corner was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ten minutes later, Rose left Corner frozen on the floor of the common room suffering the effects of her full body-bind. Rose spent the rest of the evening looking everywhere for Scorpius. After searching the library, the Great Hall, the potions dungeons, and the courtyard, she left for the castle grounds and headed to the only other place she could think to look-the Quidditch pitch. However even Rose had to admit that finding Scorpius here, after hearing what he had told the others today, was very unlikely.

But to her surprise, as Rose approached the field she took in the sight of Scorpius "I've-never-fancied- Quidditch" Malfoy circling the pitch on one of the school brooms. Rose stood there, craning her neck in order to watch him dip, dive, and swerve as if chasing an imaginary snitch.

Having most likely sensed someone watching him, Scorpius suddenly turned in Rose's direction with a dark scowl on his face. She saw him quickly scan the pitch as if looking to see if anyone else was present. When he found no one else, his stormy gaze returned to Rose and he began to make his descent to the grassy turf.

After he landed, the two first years stood there looking at each other in tense silence for what seemed like several extremely long minutes. Then Scorpius spoke-

"How long have you been here?" he asked not even attempting to disguise his dark annoyance.

"Long enough to see you catch the Snitch and win the Quidditch Cup for Ravenclaw!" Rose wryly exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere, but silly me I didn't think you'd be out here practicing your Quidditch skills. Not after proclaiming to everyone just this morning that the sport 'is simply not your cup of tea.'" Rose mockingly quoted. "But here you are, flying around like Victor Krum himself!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow to that last comment, "Well as much as I appreciate that compliment, I wouldn't talk up my skills that much."

"You're avoiding the real question!" Rose shouted, all her teasing finally disappearing. "Why would you say you don't play Quidditch when you are actually fantastic?"

"Come on, Rose! You're bright enough to see the problem!" Scorpius shot back. "You heard your cousin- 'oh Malfoy, he'll be seeker, just like his dear old dad'!" He crossly imitated James. "And then not even two hours later that prat Corner said the same exact thing! If I try out everyone will think I am playing just because he did! They will all compare me to him! Probably even speculate if he pulled some strings to ensure my spot on the team! I won't do it! It's up to me to make a new name for the Malfoy family," Scorpius said firmly as if more to himself than Rose.

Rose's eyes went wide as she digested this sudden confession. Shaking her head, she replied softly, "Scorpius, this is bloody ridiculous. You can't give up the things you love just because of your father. You can't plan your years here at Hogwarts around avoiding everything your father did when he was here."

"Why not, Rose? Isn't that exactly what you're doing except in reverse!" Scorpius demanded. "Aren't you the one who was so upset to not be in Gryffindor like your parents? Aren't you the one who is so determined to be top of the class just like your mother was? And call me daft, but Quidditch doesn't really sound like _your_ cup of tea, Rose. So why are you trying out? Wouldn't be because your dad played, is it?"

Rose backed up as if his attacks were physical assaults. "We're not talking about me right now." She tried to say as firmly as possible despite her retreating body language.

"Well we're not talking about me any more either. I don't care what you do with your life, and you shouldn't care about what I do- or don't do- with mine!" He said in a voice dripping with hostility before turning his back on her.

Rose's voice, exasperated yet hurt, calling out made him pause. "I thought we were friends. Friends care about each other!"

Scorpius began to turn back towards her but stopped, knowing he'd never be able look her in the eye when he said this. So back still turned on her, he said it.

"We can't be friends Rose."

He heard Rose huff in rage. "This is about your father again isn't it? And what happened with him and my parents in the past?"

"I'm sorry. I am." Now he did turn back to face her. "But I made a promise." He sadly explained.

Rose just shook her head in disgust. "When will you finally see that the past has nothing to do with us, Scorpius!"

"But it does, Rose! It has everything to do with us! And you would be agreeing with me if you understood it all!" he yelled in frustration.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I can promise you that whatever happened in the past would never influence the way I thought about you or your family," Rose desperately pledged.

Scorpius stared at her, taking in her pleading expression and knew that Rose genuinely believed what she promised. But this wasn't just about Rose. It was about making a new name for his family, like his father wanted.

"Unfortunately, that's not enough Rose." Scorpius shook his head and said in a defeated voice, "This is for the best."

He looked into her blue eyes that pierced him with such resentment, confusion, and pain. All of which he was responsible for putting there.

_This is for the best_, Scorpius repeated to himself as he finally turned and walk off the Quidditch pitch.

A/N: I am sorry this ended on such a tense and sorrowful encounter! I am still debating if I will continue Rose and Scorpius' story, but if I do I will probably pick up somewhere in the distant future. Probably their fifth year. Just a forewarning! Thanks and hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
